Oh, Percy!
by To Wander
Summary: Percy decides to get it on with the Hunters, one girl at a time. Rated M for graphic smut and a very horny Percy Jackson.
1. Dripping Wet

****

**A/N: Bum bum buuuum! The return of smutfics begin now! Kay, so this probably gonna be my first smut that's gonna be more than 1 Chapter. -le gasp- Don't worry, you pervs. There'll be tons of graphic smut later. In fact, every chapter from now on will probably be just PWP. Cuz, y'know;that's why you're reading this, right?**

So yeah, Percy, who was lucky enough with a nymph in my previous fic is now going to score with the Hunters of Artemis! BOO-YAH. What a lucky bastard. Maybe I'll even let Thalia in on the action, since she's hot (apparently).

For now, this is just the introduction. Enjoy!

* * *

Percy let out an exasperated sigh as he felt the hot water soak his aching muscles. Being the son of the water god, it made perfect sense that he had his own hot-tub. He traced the gash on his arm gingerly, as if it would re-open at any second.

Sparring with the Ares cabin had not gone well.

The young demigod stared at the ceiling, feeling the water placate the throbbing pain concentrated on the wound.

'_Damn Clarisse.__That bitch needs to get laid," _he cursed, plotting his revenge for tomorrow's session. A miniature tidal wave? A mini-sized whirlpool? Perhaps he could even call good ol' dad for his trident. At this Percy laughed inwardly, not being able to imagine himself wielding a 30-ft long weapon. Conflicted between sending pegasi flying after the bastards, or filling their entire cabin with water, the Son of Poseidon began to close his eyes slowly…

…Only to have an arrow embed itself on a wall inches away from his face.

"What the fu-?" From behind him, hands bound his hands and feet. Thrashing and struggling, he shouted around him, "Who the hell are you- Mmmmf!" In a flash, his entire world was plunged into darkness.

_A few hours later…_

Percy's eyes opened his eyes with great difficulty, shaking off the dull ache on his forehead. His vision blurred, then cleared as he focused on two figures arguing in front of him. The muffled sounds emanating from their mouths became more comprehensible as his earing gradually improved.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Thalia, calm down."

"Calm down? You've brought- no, abducted a demigod from the none other than the very person who saved us in the last war."Her words were sharp and laced with venom as her glare bore through the other girl.

Suddenly feeling _very_ self-conscious, the younger Hunter shuffled her feet nervously. "Thalia, just let me explain-"

"There's no need for explanation!" she exploded, fury in her eyes. "You broke into camp and bound my friend!"

"We had to catch him by surprise!"

"He's naked."

At this, Percy felt a cool draft billowing freely through his, well, _everything_. He shivered uncomfortably.

"You think Lady Artemis would stand by this? She's going to be _furious_ once she finds out-"

"That a boy is among the Hunters?" A serene voice broke through the argument, immediately silencing Thalia and the Hunter, who obviously looked relieved at the presence of the Goddess. The two Hunters and the remaining ones who formed a circle around them bowed before Artemis.

"M'lady," they said reverently. The goddess glowed iridescently, pale moonlight radiating from every aspect of her body. Her eyes glowed as well, though this reflected not the power of the moon, but the godly power contained in her very essence. Artemis took on the appearance of a 16-year old girl, and walked with a grace that would make any princess burn with jealousy.

The goddess of the moon nodded curtly to her companions, then directed her attention at Percy. Her gaze was an odd combination of distaste, amusement, and grudging respect.

"Perseus Jackson. It is good to see you again, cousin." The goddess cast her gaze downwards, "Though I very much preferred you fully clothed."

Percy's face turned a deep shade of red as he moved to cover his lower regions, only to discover his hands bound behind him. The chair he sat on wobbled tremulously, almost tipping over in his attempt.

To make matters worse, the Hunters diverted their attention to him. Some, like Thalia, lowered their heads in sheer embarrassment while others giggled and cast sideways glances. Still others eyed him hungrily, as if he were their next prey. Percy gulped.

Choosing his words carefully, he addressed the goddess in front of him. "Lady Artemis, why am I here?" His voice sounded weak and vulnerable. The goddess smiled, not showing any signs of hearing him.

Percy coughed uncomfortably, causing her to snap back to reality. "Huh? What? Ah, yes. I am in need of your services, Percy Jackson. My Hunters and I are chasing a particularly tricky creature." She circled the boy, never taking his eyes off of him. "This creature travels not only by land, but by sea. I have tried asking Uncle Poseidon for help, but alas, to no avail." Something about the goddess' words sounded hollow, though Percy dare not mention it. Still, he had a feeling that he wasn't here to help the Hunters.

Well, not in any conventional method, anyway.

"So," she stood behind him, placing a delicate hand on his bare shoulder, "My warriors are in need of your, ah, services." The goddess stared back at her Hunters, who stood stoically in place.

She looked back at the confused teen, still dripping wet from his bath. "So," she smiled, "Are you up to the task?"

****

* * *

**So there ya have it! Stay tuned for the next Chapter, where Percy meets his first Hunter and gets to know her... wild side.**

~Lots of love and lolsauce.


	2. A Sticky Situation

**Alright, so this is the first legit chapter of the smutfic. It's pretty graphic so if you can't handle it, leave. **

**Enjoy yourself, my naughty, naughty readers.**

**But not too much. ;3**

* * *

Percy grumbled as he carried the bucket of water across the campsite. Had he asked to join the Goddess of the Hunt on her journey? No, of course not.

Was he asked to be charged with the menial chores of the campsite? No, they just threw various flavors of mops and brooms at his frickin' face. Oh, but sure, no problem! He **loved** being a goddess' bitch.

Percy scowled as he set down the water outside the girls' tents. They had the luxury of actually sleeping in one. His sleeping arrangements included a dilapidated sleeping bag that had holes the size of ripe cantaloupes. He sighed and stared at one of the Hunters sleeping peacefully in the tents. 'At_ least the girls here are hot,_' he thought, a goofy grin on his face.

Thalia smacked him upside the end and sent him crashing back to reality. "Ow!" The demigod rubbed his head, feeling more cross after seeing his dark-haired friend smirk at his face.

"Snap out of it, Seaweed-Brain. I thought you already had a girl." The two teens sat on the ground. "Yeah, I did." Percy's face dropped, suddenly looking a little older. Thalia felt uncomfortable.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I'd rather not."

Ouch. Seeing Thalia's hurt expression quickly prompted Percy to speak up again. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm Seaweed Brain, member? I'll think of something." At this, he winked awkwardly, causing Thalia to burst out laughing.

She stood up and regarded her old friend with a warm look. "If you need anything, just call, alright?" Percy nodded, looking grateful.

The young demigod looked around, finding something to do. Dawn still had not come and none of the Hunters were awake, save for Thalia and Artemis. Looking at the nearby lake, Percy sighed. Not finding anything better to do, he took off his shirt as he made his way down to the lake.

The cold water embraced him, as if he were a part of it. It shocked his senses awake, eliminating any trace of grogginess he had before. Dipping into the water once again, he began to swim laps across the pool, hoping a naiad or two would be impressed. After 30 laps or so, he emerged, glancing around.

No dice.

He let out a frustrated sigh. Leave it to his luck to be stuck with a bunch of hot girls who swore off boys. He rested his head on a nearby rock and stretched, involuntarily flexing every muscle on his body.

"Eeeep!" Percy turned automatically. _'What the hell…?'_ he thought, looking for the source of the sound. The teen swam to the shore and saw the figure disappear into a nearby tree. Not caring to put on his shirt, Percy pursued the sound.

He stopped to see a _very_ guilty-looking Hunter gathering honey from an abandoned hive. It was obvious this girl was the culprit; the beet-red face, the shaky fingers, the downwards glance. It gave it all away.

'_Hell,'_ Percy grinned, _'She's kinda cute.'_

The girl stared at Percy, then went back to work, turning an even deeper shade of red. "C-Can I help you, boy?" she said, wanting to sound demeaning. It didn't work.

Percy only smiled at the attempt. "Uh, yeah. I think you can. See, there was this stalker that was looking at me while I swam." He looked back at the lake. "I'm pretty sure it was a girl. Do you know where she went?"

The girl shook her head furiously, unable to answer. Percy chuckled inwardly at her naiveté. Obviously, this one was a new addition to the Hunters. Percy stared as she awkwardly tried to scoop the honey out from the hive and into the jar.

Uncomfortable under his gaze, the girl became clumsier and clumsier, eventually spilling some honey on herself. "Ah, gods damn it!" she shouted, then became quiet, aware of the demigod's presence beside her.

"I-I'm sorry," she said meekly.

Percy only chuckled. "Here, this is how you should do it." Taking her hands into his, he poured the remaining nectar out of the small hole and into the jar. The girl trembled against the demigod's half-naked body, turning redder than ever.

Noticing her embarrassment, Percy held a hand to her forehead. "Ah, if you turn any redder, you'll overheat." The demigod channeled water into his hand, instantly cooling the girl's head and causing the color to recede. "What's your name?"

"Chloe," she replied timidly.

"Well, Chloe," he ventured on, "We shouldn't waste honey, should we?" Percy brought her hands to his mouth and licked a finger. Chloe gasped, but didn't pull away. "What do you think you're doing?" The demigod ignored her and sucked on the finger, nibbling on it just a bit. Chloe bit back a moan and closed her eyes. After he had finished "cleaning" her finger, she was breathless.

"See? Nice and clean!" Percy looked almost proud. "Honey is way too precious to be wast- Mmmmph!"

In an instant the girl was on him, kissing him with full force. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, making the experience hotter than it already was. Percy's hand its way on the girl's delicate ass and gave it a spank for good measure, causing the girl to squeak and jump in surprise. They broke the kiss, panting for breath.

"Where did that come from?" Percy cocked an eyebrow, amused. The girl looked down, incapable of meeting his gaze. "I-It's just that, it's been a while since I've been with a guy, and I'm…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

Percy chuckled. "Are you telling me that you're… horny?" Chloe blushed, confirming his suspicions. _'Yes!' _he thought, _'Time to score!'_ Percy cursed himself for being so shallow, but all that disappeared when Chloe began to kiss him again. The demigod, not wanting to break the kiss, tore off the shirt with a feral growl.

Chloe yelped. "Hey! Lady Artemis is not going to be pleased about what you did!" Percy grinned and pulled her closer, causing her to gasp in surprise. "She's not gonna like what I'm about to do either." The young teen pinned the girl to the ground, casting the shredded remains of the shirt aside. He kissed the girl feverishly, relishing the taste of her mouth. Suddenly, he groaned loudly. Chloe panicked.

"What's wrong?"

Percy groaned again. "Y-Your knee."

Chloe glanced down. Her knee had made contact with something hard. She gasped.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Nngh, n-no." Percy strained out, beginning to move his hips back and forth. Chloe stared at the demigod, vainly trying to hump her leg.

It was kinda funny, in a really hot way.

She helped him to his feet and on to a nearby rock. Chloe prodded the bulge and flinched as Percy groaned again. "Chloe, you're killing me over here…" he breathed out, anxiety on every word. The girl saw this scene once before, in a dirty magazine at a local coffee shop. She hesitated.

"Please…" Percy begged. _Damn, _that was hot.

With a firm tug, the demigod's shorts fell to the ground as his erection sprang free. Chloe's mouth formed an "o" as she stared at the thing pulsating. Gingerly, she held the base. At this, Percy hissed, grabbing the Hunter's hair for support. _'You're doing alright, Chloe' _she thought to herself. _'Maybe if I…'_

Chloe stroked the demigod's cock, the honey on her hands acting as a lubricant. Percy's eyes widened as he let out a throaty moan. "Oh fuck, Chloe…" He thrust his hips in time with her strokes, desperate to achieve release.

Chloe giggled, almost in disbelief. Here she was, Chloe Ryn, one of the famed Hunters, with Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, Savior of the world, and Scourge of the Titans. And what was she doing?

Why, stroking his cock, of course.

Remembering the next scene in that particular magazine, she lowered her head and opened her mouth. In one single motion, she plunged his cock deep into her throat.

Percy's moan was probably heard by the entire forest.

Chloe couldn't care less if Artemis herself came to watch her; she was addicted to the demigod's taste. Percy clutched the girl's hair in support, grunting and groaning as he felt his cock slide in and out of the Hunter's tight, wet mouth. "Fucking hell, you're good," he stammered, forcing his dick in deeper.

The hunter hummed, making Percy throw his head back in a long groan. Chloe slurped as she ran her tongue across the rigid rod, choking a little every time Percy pushed his cock against her throat.

Gods, he was in pure bliss. He'd trade in an eternity in Olympus just for a few hours of this.

Suddenly, she felt the demigod tense. In a split second, he grabbed her hair and started thrusting erratically into her throat. "Ughh, shit..!" Percy groaned, desperate to release into such a warm, welcoming mouth. Chloe choked, relishing the feeling of having her throat fucked raw.

"**Fuck!** " he growled, spurting his seed into the Hunter's mouth and down her throat. Chloe sputtered as he continued to shoot his godly substance into her. She didn't think it'd ever stop.

With an audible _pop!_ Percy withdrew from her mouth and resumed shooting his semen all over her face. "Nngh…" he groaned, finally coming down from his high. Chloe swallowed the substance in her mouth, but not before savoring it. _Gods, _the boy tasted good.

Percy had closed his eyes, trying to calm down. When he opened them again, his cock sprang to life.

Chloe was drenched in sweat, her innocent-looking face drenched with splotches of Percy's seed all over it. Her bra had been unclasped, leaving her petite, but firm breasts bouncing slightly after each breath. Her hair, silver-blonde, glowed in the sunlight that shone through the leaves.

Chloe stared back at him, confused. "Is there something on my face?"

Percy grabbed the girl and sat down, ripping her skirt in the process. Chloe moaned and held on to the young demigod's neck, entwining her legs behind his back. With one hand, he steadied the trembling girl, while the other positioned his newly-revived cock at her wet entrance.

"So," he asked, eyes clouded with lust. "Ready to be fucked senseless?"

Before she could answer, Percy thrust in mercilessly, causing the unter to scream. He pounded her again and again, with the same frenzy just a few minutes ago, when she was giving him that heavenly blowjob. Chloe's back arched as she let out a high-pitched moan. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, gods! Percy!"

"Yeah, say my name," he whispered huskily, relishing every moment her tight walls clenched around his cock. "Say it louder, baby…"

"Percy! By the gods, you're so- Oh! Oh!" Chloe bounced up and down the demigod's rock-hard cock, riding him almost as forcefully as he was riding her. "Slower! P-please!" she begged.

"What was that? 'Fuck me faster?' Whatever you want, babe!" Percy fucked her with inhuman speed, turning her screams into short shrieks.

Chloe's mind was on overload. All she could think about was plunging herself on her lover's dick for all of eternity. She looked down on the young demigod below her, muscles rippling and abs glistened with sweat. Pulling him closer, their tongues fought for dominance one last time.

Chloe began to convulse, her walls tightening around the demigod's still-pumping cock. _'No!' _she thought, _'Not yet!'_ Percy, however, couldn't stop.

She was just _too damn tight_.

"A-ah! Percy! I think I'm going… **Oh gods!"** the Hunter screamed in ecstasy, feeling her walls closing in on her lover's thick rod. Percy thrust in one more time. "**Fuck…!**" he cursed, shooting yet another stream of semen deep into the young girl's womanhood.

The couple froze, never wanting such a perfect moment to end. Finally, Chloe collapsed, burying her face into Percy's shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

"Chloe!" Chloe stiffened. That was Fiona's voice. Remembering the jar of honey, she shook Percy awake. "Percy! Get up! My sisters are- Oh!" Percy had started to move in and out again, obviously not done yet.

"P-Percy, stop! Fiona could- Ah!" Every time she talked, Percy thrust his entire length inside her. He stared at her with his intense, green eyes. _Be quiet_, they said. Chloe bit her lip, gasping softly after each thrust. The demigod wasn't exactly being gentle.

"Chloe? Where in Tartarus are you?" Fiona seemed pissed. Chloe was supposed to back an hour ago.

'_Oh, gods!'_ Chloe thought. Fiona was directly in her line of sight. If she turned around, she'd see Chloe… breaking her oath.

As if sensing the girl's tension, Percy fucked her faster. Chloe raked her nails across his back, nearing her orgasm. Fiona scratched her head, then went back to camp. Chloe wasted no time screaming her brains out.

"Percy, you j-jerk! If Fiona saw me, she'd… **Gahh!**" Percy groaned as they both rode out their orgasms.

Chloe felt Percy pulling out of her, whimpering at the loss of contact. She stood unsurely, only to collapse on the ground after trying. "Chloe!" Percy helped her up as her knees wobbled.

The Hunter laughed nervously. "W-wow. That was… wow." Percy grinned, obviously proud of himself. Seeing this, Chloe smacked him on the arm. "You idiot! Do you know how close I was to being caught?"

The young demigod looked sheepish as he rubbed his arm.

Percy picked up the remains of Chloe's tattered shirt and began wiping the young Hunter's face. She stopped him and wiped the substance off with his finger. To his surprise, she licked it clean.

She winked. "We shouldn't waste honey, now should we?"

* * *

**Oh, snapsicles! Percy, you naughty boy! Well, you should have an inkling as to the identity of the next person on the fuck-list. Hint: Fiona. There, I ruined it.**

**~Lots of love and lolsauce.**


	3. Good Doggy

**Ta-da! Chapter 3! We'll be seeing a little more of Percy's animalistic side in this chapter. **

**This time, there's absolutely NO intro. Just straight to business, no fooling around.**

**Cuz I know you guys love that! 3**

* * *

A certain young demigod sighed as he stared up at the sky, resting on his poor excuse for a bed. It's been _days_ since his last… er, "skirmish" with Chloe. After their heated session of lovemaking, the girl could barely look at him afterwards.

Again, Percy sighed.

Why were the gods so horny? That **had** to be the reason why he was such a horndog. _'Damn you, dad,' _he thought aloud. Instantly, the lake began to churn angrily. Percy panicked, _'Alright, alright! I'm sorry!'_ The lake's surface became tranquil once more.

Great. Hopping hormones _and_ a touchy dad. Life was looking better and better. It didn't help that every time he saw a jar of honey, he was instantly reminded of his encounter with Chloe. He groaned as the memories came flooding back, arousing him.

"Damn it, not again," he breathed heavily. The Hunters were out… well, hunting. He decided that some alone time was well overdue.

Making his way behind a sturdy tree, Percy unzipped his pants. A plaintive sigh of relief escaped his lips as he freed his throbbing erection. The young demigod wasted no time stroking the organ, closing his eyes as he imagined Chloe in front of him again.

"Oh Gods, Chloe…" he whispered, inching his dick back and forth into his fist.

The demigod imagined the girl bouncing on him, riding him like she did several days ago. The tight heat, the rhythmic moaning, the way she said his name every time he thrust his co-

"My my, aren't we busy?" Percy froze, his hand still enclosed around his erection. A girl, slightly older than Chloe, stepped from behind him. Her hair was brown and her skin was tan, which glowed healthily in the daylight. She was taller than Chloe, and _much_ more developed. Her eyes, green as the leaves above them, stared at his in amusement.

"Aren't you going to continue, Perseus Jackson?" The girl's smile was cocky, as if she'd cornered an animal and was going in for the kill. Percy zipped his pants and stood up, looking as flustered as ever. "Well, you see… I was, uh… Wait," he hesitated, "What are you doing here?"

The girl played with her bow and circled around the demigod. "You think we'd leave our camp in the hands of a mere _**boy**_?" Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells. "As if."

Percy was a little pissed. He didn't like this girl's attitude. Even worse, she continued, "And of course, it was the correct decision. Instead of tending to the camp, I find you here _pleasuring _yourself, like some lowly dog." She laughed again.

Percy was a little more than pissed. His eyes glowed faintly.

The Hunter took a step back, sensing danger. The demigod suddenly looked like a threat. She regained her composure and smirked at the boy. "What are you going to do, boy? Splash me with water?"

She regretted those words instantly.

In a flash, a torrent of water threw the Hunter back against a tree. The girl struggled. _'Impossible…" _Her eyes widened as Percy stalked closer, smiling triumphantly. "W-when Lady Artemis finds out about this, she's going to skewer you!" she shouted, a pitiful attempt to scare off her attacker.

You do **not** want to piss off a horny demigod.

"Don't underestimate us males, Hunter," Percy smirked, using another stream of water to knock the bow off of the girl's back. She flinched. "W-why you..!"

Percy laughed and raised his hand, about to dry off the soaked Hunter. He froze.

The girl wasn't wearing a bra.

She wore a white tank-top that held tightly against her chest. The cold water had caused her nipples to stretch against the fabric, attracting his attention. The girl looked down and crossed her arms against her chest. "D-don't look, you stupid dog!" she stammered.

Percy's erection came back with a vengeance, straining against the fabric of his pants. The girl noticed the bulge and panicked, scrambling away.

She backed into a tree. _'Damn it!'_ she thought, as the demigod walked closer. The Hunter stood, readying herself for a fight. "Stay back, or I'll- Gah!" A stream of water knocked her arms behind her, while another stream bound them, incapacitating the poor girl. Raising her head, she saw Percy smirking at her, inches from her face.

"Not so confident now, are you?" With a calloused hand, the young teen kneaded her breasts, relishing their softness. "You've got some nice tits, Hunter."

The Hunter stifled a moan. "The name is Fiona, boy," she spat, trying to fight off her arousal. Percy _tsked_, and squeezed her breast. This time, she couldn't hold back the moan.

"Lose the attitude, if you know what's good for you." Her green eyes stared defiantly into sea-green ones; a look of fear and… lust.

Percy tore off the top, making Fiona shriek in surprise. He took a nipple in his mouth and began sucking fervently, running his tongue over the sensitive bud. Fiona shook as she screamed, not used to such an intense feeling. "Oh **gods**!" She squeaked as she felt him switch, his finger twirling over the soaked nipple.

The demigod smirked, and began to nibble on the bud. Fiona's eyes widened as she came, screaming and soaking the ground beneath her.

Percy stopped to look at the Hunter. "Damn, I didn't know you'd be a screamer." He grinned and added, "Well, it shouldn't matter. It's not as if you're going to be shouting after this." Fiona, dizzy from the demigod's ministrations, didn't register his words. Percy undid his pants and pushed Fiona on her knees, her arms still bound above her.

The demigod unleashed his thick cock in front of his captive. "Now, be a good girl and finish what I started." Fiona's half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the rod. Opening her mouth, she started to suck on the organ, slurping noisily.

'_Damn_,' Percy thought, enjoying the sensation of yet another hot, tight little mouth. _'Where did all these girls learn how to give head…?' _

Grabbing her hair, Percy forced the girl to suck faster. The demigod laughed and moaned out loud. "Well well, look at that smartass mouth of yours." He groaned again. "I think it's so much better for sucking my cock than for abusing other people, don't you?" Fiona didn't answer, focusing only on stuffing his cock deeper and deeper down her throat.

_Slurp, slurp, slurp. _Gods, Percy could listen to that sound _all _day.

An idea dawned on the aroused teenager. Staring at her chest, he smirked. "Why don't you use those gorgeous tits to help my friend out, hm?" Fiona felt her binds dissolve. A part of her yelled _'This is my chance to escape!_'

She took another look at the rock-hard cock in front of her.

Fiona grabbed the rod and placed it between her breasts, squeezing it in the process. Percy moaned and inched closer, amazed by their softness once again. The Hunter began moving her breasts along the stiff shaft, moaning softly as she did so.

Percy growled deeply. "Shit…!" He tried to hold his release back, wanting to extend this moment for as long as humanly possible.

He failed.

With a rumbling groan he came, spraying his juices all over the Hunter's face and into her wide, open mouth. Before he finished, Fiona clamped her mouth over the organ, determined to swallow as much as she could. Percy ground his teeth as he held on to her head, riding out his orgasm.

The tanned girl hummed happily, making Percy groan. "Babe, wait… I just finished…" Percy pulled out of her mouth and panted. When he looked up, the girl was on all fours, looking back at him expectantly.

His cock jumped for joy.

"I saw two wolves doing this, once…" Fiona looked away, blushing. "Since **you're** a dog, I figured-" Her sentence was cut short as Percy thrust his length inside her. Gasping at the sudden fullness, she cried out.

Percy's hips met the girl's flesh with a satisfying _smack_ each time he plunged his cock deep into her streaming pussy. "Uh! Uh! Uh!" she panted. _Smack, smack, smack. _The girl's hands searched the ground, desperate in trying to find something to hold on to. Percy, holding on to the girl's firm tits, fucked her even faster.

"Gods," he snarled, his muscles stirring from every thrust. Smirking at the girl under him, he decided to exert his dominance. "Who's my bitch now?"

Fiona didn't answer. Her eyes were wild and her mouth was open in a frozen moan. _'Is this what I've been missing out?' _she thought, screaming as Percy penetrated her again and again.

Getting impatient, Percy smacked her ass. "I asked you a question, Hunter. **Who. Is. My. Bitch**?" After every word, Percy buried his cock deeper into the young girl's cunt.

Fiona almost came.

"**I am**!" she screamed, abandoning her so-called Hunter pride. "**I'm your bitch!**"

Percy growled, still not satisfied. "Tell me what you want, bitch. Let the world hear you moan it loud."

Clawing at the ground, the Hunter cried out. "Fuck me harder! Please, fuck me faster with your thick cock!"

Percy couldn't turn down a young lady's request.

The demigod went berserk, unleashing 6 days' worth of sexual frustration on the girl's dripping cunt. Fiona moaned his name again and again, incapable of saying anything else.

"Percy! Percy! Oh, gods!"

"Nnghh, Fiona… Fuck..."

"Oh, **Percy**!" Fiona saw white, and nothing else as her walls convulsed around her lover's aching cock. Percy let out a strained groan as he filled her pussy with his essence. He collapsed beside her, both partners panting heavily. The post-sex bliss settled around them as they lay, panting for breath.

Fiona broke the silence. "Lady Artemis is not going to be happy with you, Perseus Jackson." She was still panting heavily, and her heart was not in the threat. Percy smirked and leaned closer to her face.

"Fiona, don't forget."

The Hunter looked confused. "Forget what?"

Percy put his hands behind his head. "You're my bitch, remember? And I know," he swept his eyes over her body again, "That you're going to want more after this."

Fiona bit her lip.

Percy continued. "If you were to ever tell your mistress about this, well. You'll have no one to play with anymore." Fiona's eyes looked troubled, almost pleading for him not to go.

The demigod leaned into her ear and whispered huskily.

"Besides, you love being my bitch, don't you?"

* * *

**Tsk tsk, Percy. You naughty, naughty demigod. You deserve to be punished.**

**Which you will be, in the next chapter.**

**~Lots of love and lolsauce.**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Yo yo! It's moi again, with a new Chapter RIGHT before New Year's. Nifty, eh?**

**Anywayz, I don't like repeating myself. So once again: if you have a problem with smut, go away. **

**If not, stay here and enjoy this steamy new piece.**

* * *

"Dum-di-dum~"

Percy hummed happily to himself. Life was actually pretty fucking great right now. Sure, he still had chores, but after gaining the girls' trust, he was allowed to train with them.

And damn, the results were _amazing_.

At first he couldn't keep up with the Hunters; running and chasing prey for god (or gods) knows how many miles, scaling mountains, and the occasional chase for a rare manticore or two. Once he got accustomed to it, however…

Well, let's just say Artemis had a hard time taking her eyes off of the young demigod.

He was the complete package: rippling muscles, well-defined pecs, and a rock-hard six-pack that would make any girl faint. Even Apollo was impressed at the demigod's physique when the god visited his twin.

"Percy! Come ride with us!" Two Hunters, Lynn and Katie, waved happily at the young demigod from a nearby cable-car. Their trek had led them to San Francisco, where the monster was supposedly located. Percy grinned and ran as the car headed farther away, quickly overtaking it and jumping onto the platform.

"Show-off," Lynn scoffed. Katie giggled.

Percy paid no heed as he sat in between the two Hunters and yawned, stretching his arms around the girls and pulling them closer. "Where are we heading off to, girls?"

Lynn smacked the boy's face playfully. "Get your arms off of us, you perv," she laughed. Hearing the Hunters words, Percy pouted and started to remove his arms, only to have them restrained by the girls.

"Wait, wait!" Lynn interjected, only to place the arm back to its original position. Katie only snuggled closer.

Percy sighed contentedly. Yup, life was pretty fucking great.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

The 3 teens stiffened at Thalia's frost-laden voice. She sat opposite to the teens, legs and arms both crossed. The air crackled around the Daughter of Zeus, rage imminent in her electric-blue eyes.

"Ah, Thalia, I was just-" Percy hastily withdrew his arms from the two girls, who were now blushing furiously. Thalia raised one hand at the demigod, silencing him. Percy expected a thunderbolt at any minute.

The older girl laughed shrilly, frankly spooking the hell out Percy and making every other passenger flinch. The driver jumped, causing the cable-car to shudder.

"Spare me, Seaweed-Brain." The cable-car suddenly stopped. Thalia stood and turned to leave. Percy raised one hand.

"Well, I guess I'll see you lat-"

Thalia grabbed the teen's shirt and pulled him out of the car. Lynn and Katie shouted at them as the car moved again. "Don't forget the big bonfire tonight, guys!" The black-haired Hunter nodded at the two as she turned back to Percy. She shoved the teen to a nearby alley and slammed him to the wall.

"What the hell's been going on with you these past months?"

"Thalia, I-"

"You think I don't fucking know what you did with Chloe and Fiona?"

Percy bit his lip.

Thalia's gaze bore a hole through the demigod's skull. "For WEEKS, you've been flirting with the Hunters. Hell, you've even **screwed** some of them already. Do you fucking **feel **anything, just toying with them like that?"

Percy stared back at Thalia. Her eyes were filled with anger, outrage, and betrayal. Tears brimmed as the hurt finally broke through the girl's tough exterior. "

"You think it's easy, seeing your best friend treat everyone around him like he owns them?" Thalia's voice shook with rage as she looked down, tears starting to stream down her face. "Th-that it's easy thinking you **knew** someone, only to see that-"

Thalia stopped. She was trembling and her hands were balled into fists. The two stood in awkward silence with the occasional sob from the girl.

Percy laid a hand on her shoulder. "Thalia, I'm sorry."

"**No, you're not!**" Thalia's voice sounded like thunder as she slapped the boy's hand away. Unable to look at the bewildered demigod, the girl ran off, a torrent of tears running down her face.

The young demigod's face was still contorted in surprise at his old friend's sudden outburst. Digging his hands into his pockets, Percy sighed and leaned on the wall, looking at the sky.

A single drop of rain _plinked_ softly on his face.

_**A few hours later, at the beach**_**…**

The sun began to set as Apollo neared the end of his daily routine. Percy made his way to his tent, only to see the Hunters wave at him from their bonfire.

"Percy, over here!"

The girls were dressed in their swimwear, already attracting a crowd of guys too nervous to approach them. When they saw Percy walking over, they glared at him resentfully as they slunk away. The girls giggled as the young demigod sat between Chloe and Katie, obviously pleased at his presence.

"Percy, look at what Monica and I found at the beach!"

"We should go for a midnight swim later on, Percy!"

"Hey Percy, this shirt would look _adorable_ at you!"

"It's so cold! Can you give me a hug, Percy?"

The girls clamor rose all around Percy as they began tugging at him, trying to attract his attention. Thalia sat at a nearby chair, glancing at Percy momentarily. Percy caught her gaze and smiled sheepishly. She turned away.

"Alright girls," Lynn placed her hands on her hips as she stood. "It's time for the timeless, ever-loved game; a game played even by our most ancient Greek ancestors..."

A dramatic pause.

Katie and Lynn looked at each other and screamed. "**Truth or Dareeee!**"

The girls cheered.

Katie, clad in a white two-piece, spoke brightly. "I don't need to explain the rules, I think. All you hafta know is that the girl that does the most **outrageous** dare gets to win a date with our very own Percy Jackson!"

The girls cheered even louder at this. Percy looked dumbfounded and turned to Thalia for help. The female demigod only frowned in disgust.

The Hunters extinguished the fire and set up a small table. Lynn found a nearby bottle and placed it on the table as the girls drew closer to the table, eager to start the game. With a spin, they were off.

The bottle slowed and stopped.

The Hunters shrieked in excitement as it landed on a girl named Lirina. The girl had long silver hair, with a lithe body. Percy had seen her around the camp, collecting herbs; being half-nymph, she had an affinity for nature. She smiled gently at the girls, looking a little embarrassed.

"Truth or dare?" they chanted.

"Um… I suppose I'll have to go with dare." The half-nymph rubbed her arm nervously.

An evil grin spread across Lynn's face. "Since Liri is very, very pure, we should make her do something… naughty." Some of the girls quickly agreed, while others looked unsure. Lynn glanced at Percy, an idea suddenly dawning on her.

"I dare you to give Percy Jackson a lap-dance."

Percy's eyes widened as the girls screamed in delight. Lirina blushed, obviously uncomfortable at the idea. Seeing this, Katie spoke up. "Remember: those who can't complete their dare gets to clean up after the wolves!"

Suddenly, Lirina didn't seem so unsure anymore.

The half nymph slowly made her way to the young demigod. She wore a thin, see-through shawl over her legs and a small, dark-green tanktop. Her hips swayed slightly as the moon reflected off her milky white skin. She looked almost elfish.

Percy gulped.

All he was wearing were cargo shorts and boxers, with a thin, white V-neck. If his… "friend" were to make an appearance…

His thoughts were interrupted as he stared up at the silver-haired girl in front of them. The girls leaned forward, tension in the air. Lirina closed her eyes and placed her hands on the demigod's broad shoulders, swaying her hips seductively. The girl's cheered, murmuring softly to themselves as she continued to dance.

Lirina turned and sat on the demigod, grinding her ass on Percy's groin. Percy held on to his seat, stifling a groan. _Where the hell did the girl learn to dance like this?_ Lirina's eyes were half-lidded as she became lost in the dance, her body moving fluently with Percy's. The young demigod panted as he moved his hips in time with Lirina's. The half-nymph rode the teen in their heated dance, tongues out and breaths evident in the night air.

The girl stopped, breathing heavily. Percy's chest rose up and down rapidly, his vision spinning from what just happened. The pair looked at their audience.

All of the Hunters were gaping at the two. Some drooled, while others began crossing their legs in discomfort. Still others began fanning themselves, despite the fact that the air was frigid.

Lirina got off the boy and shuffled to her seat, unable to meet the astounded looks her sisters gave her. Percy covered his crotch, hoping no one noticed.

They did, of course.

Lynn cleared her throat. "Umm, o-okay, so…" She spun the bottle, with it landing on Chloe. The girls laughed again, with some of them still a little shaken after the previous dare. Katie issued a dare this time. "Alright, Chloe!" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I want you to…"

The game went on throughout the night, with the occasional perverted dare. Sometime into the game, Percy had to take off his shirt and had to keep it that way for the rest of the game. Needless to say, the girls were pleased.

Eventually, the bottle landed on Thalia. Everybody tensed as they looked at the girl. Lynn looked around nervously. "M-Maybe we should spin again."

Thalia smiled at the younger girl. "It's alright, Lynn. Rules are rules." She twirled her hair. "Unless, of course, you can't think of anything else."

Lynn's demeanor changed. Competitive by nature, Lynn was the best marksman among the Hunters… next to Thalia. She obviously had enough of living in the female demigod's shadow.

"Alright then, **Miss Perfect.** I dare you to…" Immediately, her gaze fell on Percy. She smiled pointedly at Thalia.

"I dare you to suck off Percy Jackson."

The girls went silent, shocked into utter disbelief at the Lynn's words. _Oh, no she didn't._

Oh yes. Yes, she did.

Thalia stared at the ground, as if she didn't register the girl's challenge. She shot a predatory look at Percy. "I'll do better than that."

She stalked towards Percy, who was slowly backing away. "Thalia, wait-" Her hand grabbed his hair as he crushed her lips against his, taking him by surprise. Her tongue fought his for control, unwilling to back down from the fight. She straddled him and pulled his hair, their kiss growing more heated as she rocked back and forth.

Percy broke away from the kiss. "Thalia, stop… This isn't you..."

Thalia's hips ground against his groin harder, almost forcing a groan out of him.

"It isn't?" she panted, feeling the demigod's stiff erection poking her thigh.

Percy closed his eyes and moaned, trying to hump Thalia's core. Wanting to hold her waist down and force her to go faster, he stretched his arms.

Only to find that they were bound by the t-shirt.

"When did you…?"

Thalia grinned at the boy. Feeling his cock through the fabric, she slid her crotch along the length, moaning softly as she rode him. Percy groaned painfully, feeling his dick swell painfully against his shorts. _'Damn it!'_ he struggled at his restraints, desperate to hold on to those _tantalizingly_ slow hips.

The girls looked on in shock.

The child of Zeus stopped and shifted on to her knees. Slowly, she undid the boy's shorts and zipper, her actions going _ever_ so slowly. Percy whimpered.

"G-Gods, Thalia… Please…"

Thalia only laughed at the boy. "Not so high-and-mighty now, are ya?" The girl pulled down his boxers, making sure the fabric teased the boy's length as she took it off. Percy groaned loudly. The demigod's huge cock stood defiantly in the cold air, open for everyone to see. The Hunters stared at it in awe.

Even Thalia was a little shocked. She quickly gained her composure. "This is it? I expected more, Percy." She gulped as she looked at the thing, now unsure of the dare. Still, she was going to make this absolutely **painful** for him. Percy couldn't care less now that the girls saw his dick. All he wanted was release and nothing else.

Grasping his cock, Thalia stroked it slowly, moving only millimeters for each second that passed. Percy moaned strenuously.

"Fuck, Thalia, **please!**"

The black-haired teenager leaned closer and licked the tip, causing Percy to shudder and try breaking free of his constraints again. Thalia smiled and ran the tip of her tongue sluggishly along his cock, leaving a trail of saliva leading up to its head.

Percy couldn't take it. He would give _**anything**_ to fuck the girl's mouth like no tomorrow. He wanted to feel her choke while he slid his hard-on into that tight, wet tunnel while she moaned around his-

"Nnngh…!" he groaned.

Thalia continuously swirled her tongue at the tip of his cock as she took the head in. Inch by dreary inch, Percy felt his cock slide into the girl's mouth. The Hunter sucked vigorously at his member, humming as she did so. Holding down his hips with her spare hand, the girl forced his entire dick down her throat, causing Percy to cry out.

Bobbing her head up and down, Thalia sucked faster as Percy's cries grew louder. Her teeth grazed the top of his shaft while her tongue licked the underside. The tip of his cock smashed against the back of her throat, her _hum_ sending vibrations throughout the organ.

Thalia's eyes grew heavy as she slurped on her best friend's cock, already intoxicated by the pre-cum that mixed with her saliva. She slammed the rod harder into her throat, loving the choking sensation she felt from it.

Percy moaned and thrust his hips faster, absolutely desperate for release. He stiffened as he felt his orgasm coming. Groaning, he rocked his hips forward with more force.

"Gods, Thalia… I'm going to…!"

At this, Thalia pulled her head away from his cock, leaving it glistening in the cold air. Percy cried out at the sudden loss.

"What the fuck?"

Thalia wiped the pre-cum on her mouth, grinning down at the young demigod.

"Told you I'd make you pay."

The female demigod walked to her tent, waving gently at the girls, who were also dumbfounded at the sick twist that the demigod had just pulled off. They stared at Percy and then at his still-pulsing erection. The boy looked absolutely humiliated, and undoubtedly **pissed off**.

Looking sheepish, Lynn spoke up. "Uh… that's all for today's game, I guess." The remaining Hunters walked away, embarrassed. Only Lynn stayed behind. Untying Percy's bounds, the girl stared at the crestfallen demigod.

"I'm sorry I started off that dare." Lynn apologized, looking down.

Percy couldn't help but smile at her. "It's alright, don't worry about it." He looked down at his aching member. "Nngh… Right now, though, all I need is some alone time."

Lynn's stared into the distance, blushing furiously. "Well, since I started off the dare, maybe I should finish it…"

Before Percy could object, the raven-haired girl took his cock into her hands and stroked it. Immediately, his hands grabbed onto her hair, groaning heatedly. Lynn bent down and took his member into her mouth, sucking obediently.

"Oohhh, gods…" he hissed, pushing the girl's head in time with his thrusts. Lynn wasn't as skilled with her tongue as Thalia, but what she lacked in skill she made up for with her voice. Each moan she made spurred Percy to fuck her throat faster.

"Suck my fucking cock harder, baby…" Percy groaned out.

Lynn closed her eyes, loving the way the demigod's member slid in and out of her mouth. She loved the way he grabbed her hair and pushed his dick in deeper, dominating her with his sexual frustration. Running out of air, she pulled her head away, a thin string of saliva still connecting her mouth and his cock.

"Hang on a sec- Mmf!"

Percy shoved his entire length down the young Hunter's throat, groaning. Using both of his hands to hold her head, the demigod pulled out entirely only to plunge in again and again. Lynn's eyes widened as she choked on the teen's cock.

"S-Sorry, Lynn… C-Can't wait… I have to…!"

Hearing the girl choke on his hardened member after every thrust was music to Percy's ears.

"Gods, Lynn…! You're fucking… **amazing!**" Percy cried out as he spurted thick ropes of white down the Hunter's throat. _'Fuck, this might be the biggest load I've ever shot…_' he thought to himself as he continued to thrust into the girl's tight throat. Lynn swallowed the demigod's semen, licking her lips as she finished.

Percy staggered back as he withdrew from the Hunter's mouth.

Hearing him sigh in relief, Lynn giggled. He smirked at her.

"I'm never playing Truth-or-Dare ever again."

* * *

**Lolz. Oh, Percy. You horny bastard.**

**In the next Chapter, Percy won't be the only "horny bastard" to show up.**

**-coughFOURSOMEcough-**

**Lots of love and lolsauce~**


	5. Rise and Shine!

**Happy Almost-New-Year's to all my lovely readers! **

**As my present to you, a new chapter with _TWICE_ the hotness!**

**Considering that, well, there's twice the number of people having sex.**

**Hur hur. Logic.**

**Anyways, since poor little Percy was punished in the last Chapter, I decided it was time for a reward.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Percy woke to a strange noise, disturbed from his quiet slumber. Beside him Lynn's naked body murmured softly, still soundly asleep. The Hunter's breasts pressed against his arms as she stirred, breathing out a quiet moan. The young demigod grinned as he covered the girl with a warm blanket.

Last night was pretty darn fun.

~_Flashback~_

"_Nngh! Nnngh! Oh, gods, you're so __**big!**__" Lynn groaned out, her tongue hanging from her wide, open mouth._

_Percy grinned as held on to the girl's long, dark hair. The girl loved to be fucked doggy-style. _

_He whispered sultrily. "A blowjob isn't enough for me, baby."_

_Percy rammed the girl with as much force he could muster, her moans probably shaking many of the Hunters awake. _

"_Oh, __**Percy!**__"_

_~End of Flashback~_

_Squelch._

The sound came again, heightening the demigod's senses immediately. _'An intruder?'_ he thought, hastily putting on his shorts, grabbing Anaklusmos, and shoving it into his pocket. He stepped out quietly, as to not wake the sleeping girl.

_Gurgle_.

Percy froze. The sound of the crashing waves made it hard to pinpoint the source of the noise. With a hand, he stilled the water, listening intently.

_Squelch_.

The demigod crouched low, making his way to a cove covered by rocks of all sizes. Drawing his sword, he climbed on the rocks, keeping low as to make sure the intruder did not sense his presence. Cautiously, he peered over the top-

"Dude, just get the hell outta there and say hi, will ya?"

Percy's face broke into a huge grin as he recognized the young sun god standing from afar. Apollo was a tan, 20-year-old hunk with messy, blonde hair and a surfer's body. His arms were muscular and defined, and it seemed that his hand was holding on to something. The god smiled broadly at the demigod.

"Wassup, man?"

"Not much-"

The young demigod's eyes widened. The god was completely naked. His eyes focused on the figure below the god. He exclaimed in surprise.

The god was grabbing onto a girl's hair as she sucked on his cock, _squelching _as Apollo thrust vigorously into her mouth. The god's facial expression didn't change as he stared at Percy; as if oblivious to the girl that was choking on his member.

"You didn't finish your sentence, dude." Apollo smiled, his tone casual as he continued to thrust forcefully. The girl _gurgled_, her eyes drooping every time the god's thick member covered her opening.

"Apollo, um…"

_Squelch, squelch, squelch._

"Yeah?"

Apollo withdrew and gave one vicious thrust, causing the girl to choke and cry out pitifully. "Mmmf!" she screamed, her voice muffled by the organ in her throat. Holding her head still with both of his hands, Apollo forced the girl to choke on his cock.

The girl _gurgled._

Percy drew closer, beginning to recognize the girl in front of him. "Katie?" He took a step closer, attempting to pull the girl away. Apollo's face darkened. "You don't want to do that, bro." Percy hesitated, unwilling to evoke a god's wrath. Satisfied with his response, Apollo resumed ramming into the young Hunter's hot mouth.

"So, slain any monsters with your _sweet _sword lately?"

_Slurp, gurgle, squelch, squelch._

Percy averted his gaze, unable to look at the god in front of him. "Uh, yeah, there was this one minotaur-"

"Can you hang on a sec, broseph?" The god interjected, his voice suddenly strained. As if for the first time during the conversation, Apollo focused his attention on the girl sucking noisily on his cock. He tightened his grip on her hair and began pounding her mouth furiously.

Apollo grinned devilishly, his eyes crazy with lust. "**Yeah**! Oh, **fuck**! Oh, **fuckin**' shit! Take it, you slut!" Katie's eyes widened, her face turning a deep red from the sensation of the god's shaft pumping repeatedly into her mouth. A muffled moan rumbled from her throat, sending Apollo over the edge.

"**Uuuugh!**" He groaned as he exploded in her mouth, holding her head still like he did before. Katie whimpered as she felt rivers of cum gush rapidly down her throat. Apollo pulled out, not stopping as he decorated the girl's face and chest with his godly essence. Katie coughed and sputtered, seeming as if she took her first breath of air in _hours_. Percy wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Phew! Damn, those girls can suck a cock." Apollo elbowed Percy playfully, the latter staring at the panting girl on the ground.

The demigod shoved Apollo away. "What the hell, man? I knew you gods were sick, but to _**rape**_ a girl-"

Apollo chuckled. "You think I forced her to do this? The girl literally **begged** me for my dick, bro. I was just dropping by, telling my sister it was time for her shift, when I saw this little thing masturbating to this." The sun god held up a shirtless picture of Percy from last night's game.

"So naturally, I took it away from her," the god continued, shrugging lazily. "She begged me for it, asking what she had to do to get it back. To mess with her a bit, I told her to suck my cock."

The god grinned back at the Hunter.

"And she did."

One of the rocks tumbled down from behind Percy, causing the two males to turn. Lynn looked down shyly as she walked towards them, blushing.

"Good evening, Lord Apollo. I was just looking for Percy- Oh!" The Hunter noticed the god in all his bare glory, as well as noticing her friend lying on the ground with ropes of white strewn along her face. "Is that Katie…?"

Before she could react, the young god walked up to her and pushed her down on her knees, his cock stiff and pulsing in front of her face. Lynn's eyes widened at the rod, and then attempted to back away from it. "N-no!" she protested.

Apollo's hand held her head firmly in place.

Percy couldn't react; everything was just happening too fast. The god positioned his cock at the struggling Hunter's mouth, looking gratefully at Percy as he did so.

"Gotta tell you, bro. I REALLY appreciate the fact that you brought this girl here for me. You're effin' **raw.**"

With that, the god began fucking the Hunter's hole, muffling her cries and thrusting in with a silent 'Fuck, yeah,' on his lips.

The demigod couldn't register what was going on. He yelped in surprised as he felt his shorts come loose and his erect member in Katie's mouth. The boy groaned as he held on, thrusting vigorously into the girl's moist cavern. Seeing this, Apollo patted the teen's back with a free hand as his other slammed Lynn's head on his godly member.

"That's the way to do it, bro!" He smiled.

The night air was filled with _slurping_ and _squelching_ as Lynn and Katie gave in to their primal instincts. The girls had become mindless sex-toys, addicted to the cocks they stuffed down their aching throats. Growling, Apollo pulled out of Lynn's mouth with an audible _pop!_ and laid her on her back, positioning himself at her soaked clit.

"**Uuunngh!**" Lynn grunted as Apollo thrust in 9-inches of pure godliness in her womanhood. Holding on to her hips, he pounded her relentlessly. "You've never been done missionary style before, huh bitch?" The god panted, getting lost in the Hunter's tight heat.

Percy watched the couple fuck heatedly, feeling more turned on than he ever had in his entire life. The demigod pulled Katie off his 8½-inch cock, making the girl whimper softly.

He lifted the girl off the ground, placing her legs behind him. Katie crossed her legs and held on to Percy, lacing her hands behind his neck for additional support. Percy thrust upwards, penetrating the girl's aching pussy.

"**Sh-shit!**" she cursed, not used to the feeling. Percy's hips moved erratically, groaning loudly as he tried to bury himself deeper into the young Hunter, her breasts bouncing with every needy thrust. The sounds of _slurping _and _gurgling_ were replaced by an orchestra of moans, groans, and _smacks _as the two young males' hips met their lovers' flesh in brutal passion.

"Doesn't get any better than this, does it?" Apollo looked up at his friend, panting and sweating as he fucked the wide-eyed girl under him.

"Nngggh… Y-yeah, it doesn't-t…" Percy mumbled incoherently, more focused on making Katie scream his name out louder.

"Dude, I have an idea!" Apollo pulled out of Lynn and set her on all fours, her back towards him. He positioned his cock once again and looked expectantly at the boy. "Well? You gonna make this work or what?"

Realizing what the god was hinting at, Percy set a panting Katie on her hands and knees, her face directly in front of her equally-aroused friend. Apollo smacked Lynn's ass, making her yelp.

"Now if you two sluts want us to fuck your brains out, you're gonna have to give each other some love." Katie and Lynn looked at each other, tongues out and panting like dogs. The god's words finally sinking in, the duo's tongues swirled with each other as they mewed softly, their kiss growing more heated.

Seeing the two girls make out was just too much.

Apollo and Percy growled as they fucked them mercilessly, each bit of strength spent trying to thrust deeper into the girls' pulsing cunts. The boys groaned, smacking their respective mate's ass and listening to the sound of their sweet moans.

Katie and Lynn continued making out, each thrust jolting them forward and forcing their lips together. The girls' eyes brimmed with tears of pure ecstasy, their tongues hanging loosely once more as they broke off the kiss. Mouth open and eyes rolled high to the heavens, they trembled in pleasure.

"**Yes! Y-yes! Oh, g-gods, d-deeper!**" Lynn screamed out, her mouth drooling as she felt Apollo's pulsing cock travel deeper into her cunt.

"**Nnngh, so big…! More… p-please! So… good...!**" Katie could barely make out words as she pleaded with her lover, her need overtaking every other sense in her body.

Apollo's abs tightened as he begun to lose control, his rhythmic thrusting turning into nothing more than the chaotic movements of an animal begging for release.

"**FUCK, YEAH!" **he roared out.

With a deafening groan, the god thrust in one last time, filling Lynn's womb with his searing, hot cum as her own orgasm shook her senseless. Exhaustion overtaking the couple, Apollo stared up at his demigod friend to see if he too, had finished.

Percy wasn't done yet, however.

The demigod switched the girl on her back, arching as she lifted her hips up towards him. Percy's member violated the girl nonstop, every inch of his broad cock stretching Katie's walls again and again. The Hunter's screams rose in pitch as she neared her climax.

"Uh! Oh! Oh! **Unngh!**"

"You think I was done with you? Huh? Is that what you thought?"

"N-no! I w-want more! P-please! **F-f-fuck!**"

"I want to hear you scream my name out, baby… I want to hear your voice beg for my cum…" Percy's thrusts became languid and smooth as he switched over to missionary-style, only to pound her harder and faster than before.

"Say it!" Percy commanded, his voice thick with lust.

"**I-I want your cum! I want to feel y-your fucking c-cock pump all of your h-hot cum inside me! ****Uuungggh!****" **Katie's walls closed in on the demigod's member, head thrown back in a scream as she orgasmed.

Percy continued thrusting in, each thrust spurting a thick stream of semen larger than the last. "Fuck… Fuck… Fuck… _**Fuuuuuuck…!**__" _

His fourth and final load finally in his mate, they fell on the sand.

Apollo looked at the panting demigod in awe and newfound respect. "Damn, dude, I thought **I** was hardcore."

The sun god chuckled and shook his head. "But you… Heh, you're a fuckin' **beast**."

Percy laughed tiredly and looked at the two girls, both unconscious. The demigod heard a zip as he saw Apollo putting his pants on and making his way to a chariot that seemed to come out of nowhere.

The tan young man saluted the boy. "Well, it's about time for the sun to come out. I've gotta skedaddle. You treat those ladies right, aight?" The two teens' bumped fists and with a wink, he was gone. The sun began to rise on the horizon.

The demigod pulled the two Hunters close, one on each arm. They stirred and snuggled closer, breasts making contact with his muscled body.

He grinned.

"Best fuckin' day, _**ever**_."

* * *

**Click that review button and tell me whatcha think.**

**~Lots of love and lolsauce.**


	6. Author's Note

**Welcome, welcome, one and all!**

**Please don't be alarmed at this note. I'm not cancelling the series. I plan on seeing this story to the very end!**

**Unfortunately, due to other disconcerting thoughts raving about in my befuddled mind, I can't think of a scene for the newest chapter of this series.**

**And so, I got to thinking…**

'**Why not ask my readers what they want? Why not delve into **_**their**_** perverted minds for a change?'**

**And that's EXACTLY what I'm doing.**

**Leave a review or send me a message about an idea YOU have for our beloved Percy Jackson.**

**And, of course, his next fuck.**

**I would appreciate it ****immensely**** if you elaborated on your idea: the background, the foreplay, the dialogue.**

**Hell, you can even decide how he fucks the girl (or girls).**

**There are restrictions, however: **

**No gay scenes, since this story is a heterosexual one. I have nothing against homosexuals, so if you wanted a gay/lesbian fic, leave me a request.  
**

**No excessive violence, like rape or anything. This story is meant to bring up the sheer beauty of a good fuck, not the blood that's leaking out of your lover's body.  
**

**Artemis is STRICTLY off-limits. Iunno, it just seems weird to write about her. I'll think of something later on, so that tidbit is MINE. **

**So yes, that's it for this note. Heck, if you're an author, you can even bring in YOUR character for a good ol' shag with Percy. In this case, you'll have to PM me personally.**

**Not to worry. The characters and the story will be COMPLETELY credited to you.**

**Ta-ta!~**

**~Lots of love and lolsauce.**

**To Wander**


	7. Author's Note 2

**TA-DA!**

**I'm baaaack!~**

**Please excuse the EXTREMELY long hiatus; I was honestly stumped with school work.**

**And ideas.**

**But you've inspired me, dear readers!**

**And so, I officially end the wait by announcing that a new chapter will be written by the next 2 days.**

**And since it's summer…**

**I'm thinking it's time Percy went for a little swim…**

**…With Thalia.**

**Didn't the series say something about Percy being stronger underwater…?**

**I wonder how that'll affect his sex drive!**

**Stay beautiful, readers.**

**~Lots of love and lolsauce.**

**To Wander**


	8. Simply Shocking! Part 1

**So, I'm going to take this opportunity to apologize once again for the long hiatus.**

**Truth is, junior year's coming up and this summer's JAM-PACKED with stuff to do.**

**Honestly, it's getting harder and harder to update...**

**But since you're all so eager to read on, this is the first part of Percy's scene with Thalia!**

**Sorry for the suspense, but you'll just have to wait and see~**

* * *

"Aaah…"

Percy felt his muscles relax as he sank into the hot tub, his arm around a giggling Lirina. The girl had chosen a night at a local hangout near the beach. Despite the "uncomfortable" outcome of their ill-fated game, Lirina's dare was still the most outrageous.

Of course, the fuming demigod across from them begged to differ.

"Will the two of you cut it out?" Thalia snarled.

"Chill, Thalia." Percy said nonchalantly, smiling as he kissed Lirina's lips. The female demigod responded by sending a small shock across the water, causing the couple to jump.

Lirina stood up abruptly. "I'm getting damn tired of your attitude, Thalia…" Her opponent also stood, grinning evilly. "Yeah? What are you going to do about it, nymph?"

Percy interrupted, despite thinking how hot the situation was.

The demigod pulled the nymph into his lap, chuckling as she struggled. "Calm down, babe. Let's just enjoy our night, alright?" As a sign of encouragement, he pressed his groin into her ass. Lirina moaned at the contact, her body moving instinctively as they began to grind.

"Oh, P-Percy…"

"Yeah, you like that…?"

"C-Cut that out- Oh…!"

"Why don't you tell me how much you want it, babe?"

Seeing the two whisper hotly to each other caused Thalia's face to flush. The scene in front of her was just too… much. Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "Can the two of you take that somewhere else?" Her redness completely nullified all intimidation ingrained in her threat.

Percy ground against the girl harder, his hand rubbing her clit slowly. "You're lucky your dare was even considered, Thals." The boy's voice was sultry, punctuated by ragged breaths from feeling the friction against his manhood. His hard chest rose quickly against Lirina's back, causing the girl to arch as she mewled.

Suddenly, a stronger, more violent current of electricity coursed through the water, sending the couple's frenzied movements into a halting stop. Percy's eyes widened as he felt his body spasm, only to breath heavily as the shock passed.

Lirina wasn't as lucky.

The nymph had fainted, her eyes closed as her body leaned back lazily against the "shocked" **(A/N: Hehe…) **demigod.

"Lirina?" Percy shook the girl in a futile attempt to wake her from unconsciousness, only to hear the sarcastic laugh of the perpetrator sitting across from him.

"Well now, that was a little unfortunate," Thalia mocked, "Wasn't it?"

Percy lifted the girl gently from the tub and set her on a nearby chair, standing as he took a few seconds to watch her breathing.

His muscles tensed, his body frozen in cold fury as the water in the tub grew more turbulent than before. Thalia looked in surprise as she felt the level rise, only to shriek when a pillar of water exploded out of the tub, holding her 6 feet in the air.

The demigod relaxed and with a wave of his hand, he shrunk the pillar as he turned and walked towards the encased demigodess, grinning as he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"You do realize that you'll have to be her replacement, right?"

Thalia grinned in defiance while she still struggled to be free from her watery prison. Even then, her will began crumble, the intense gaze of his stormy green eyes already determining the outcome of the situation.

"So what, are you going to treat me the same way you treat your little whores?"

His grip tightened, causing an involuntary whimper to escape from the girl's throat. Percy chuckled as he dispersed the water around her, only leaving her hands shackled behind her,

"Oh gods, Thals…" He panted into her trembling ear, "…You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

The demigod gave no warning as he ripped off her bikini and sank two of his digits into his captive's tight heat, hissing as he felt her walls coil around him. Thalia's hips shook as Percy continued to finger-fuck her, attempting to surpress each needy moan in vain.

"Uuungh… Sh-shit…!"

Percy took the opportunity to free his own aching member, stroking it as he pressed it against her abdomen. Thalia looked at it in utter amazement, having forgotten its impressive size.

'_N-No way, did it grow bigger than before…?'_

Percy smiled as he saw her eyes grow wide, proceeding to add another finger into the girl's throbbing cunt. Thalia let out a long grunt as she felt him spread her further, the tip of his fingers brushing her G-spot with every thrust.

"You know, I never had the chance to cum inside you."

Using more force, he gave one last thrust, causing her to buckle as she came forcefully on his hand.

"So I'll make sure to fill you up plenty tonight," He smirked.

* * *

**Oh gosh, Percy.**

**You silly goose.**


	9. Author's Final Note!

**Bum bum buuuuum.**

**And so, I have returneth.**

**So you can put away your pitchforks and your torches!**

**Yes, yes, I know. It has been YEARS since I've logged on and updated, and I want to tell you why!**

**Because I'm a bad author.**

**And I deserve to be punished. Sniff.**

**It's honestly been years since I've written about the marvelous Percy Jackson and his concubines.**

**I mean camp mates.**

**And I have to be honest, I've really lost interest in the story. There's nothing to captivate me about it anymore.**

**Your ideas are great, dear readers, but I just can't seem to find that… spark.**

**And so it hit me.**

**Why just squander this smuttiness on Percy Jackson alone?**

**Why limit it when there are BILLIONS of other smexy characters waiting to be smuttified!**

**And SO, dear readers, as atonement, send me the characters you want to see in their purest, most carnal forms!**

**Want Jacob to mount Bella like the bitch she is? Send it over!**

**Want Peta to show Katniss who's hunter and who's prey? Write it in!**

**Want Mako and Bolin to 'double team' Korra? You're only a click away!**

**And I'm sure at the end of these stories, there will be a lots of love and lolsauce spurting everywhere~**

**~To Wander**


End file.
